


I'll be waiting

by Animeprincess123



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeprincess123/pseuds/Animeprincess123





	I'll be waiting

Now that I have Excalibur, I will Rule the DWMA! Everyone would bow before me! I thought as I walked up the stairs to the ever symmetrical DWMA. The two idiots, Death the Kid and Black*Star waiting patiently at the top.

"Yo, Hiro What the hell took you so freakin long to get here?! Black*Star yelled. Death the Kid just said that Him and Black*Star wanted a fight against me and Excalibur. "Whatever." I said as I got in fighting stance.

Sakura's POV

I was just walking up the stairs to the DWMA, but then I heard two crashes. I ran up to see some blonde guy beating up a boy with black hair and three stripes on the right Side of his hair. The other, had blue hair and a star tattoo. They Were getting beat up terribly. I want to help, but I'm new here and I don't have a meister. Instead of watching the fight I went to the Death room, because Shinigami-sama called me there. Let me give you a quick introduction of myself: My name is Sakura Hinayoshi. I am at Death Weapon Meister Academy because of certain... Issues. So here I am- The Death Room.

"Hello, Sakura-chan come in!" Shinigami-sama said. "You don't have a weapon yet, but I'm sure a spot will be available soon!" "Thank you, Shinigami-sama. I will be on the look out for a partner." I said as I walked out of the death room. As I was walking down the halls I again saw the blonde boy. This time, he was strutting with Excalibur getting a bunch of praises. I don't start school 'till next week so I just went to my apartment.

Next week

Finally my first day at the DWMA! I said cheerfully. I went to look in the mirror and see how I look. I was wearing a purple camisole with a white mini skirt. I put my naturally pink hair -Which reaches my shoulders-in a ponytail. I could not wait to get to school! Shinigami-sama told me I had to find a partner today. Hopefully I find someone who can match my soul wavelength. Well, off to school!

DWMA

As I was walking through the halls, I saw that blue haired guy again bullying the blonde I saw last week. I don't know what, but something told me to help him. "Hey you, back off and leave him alone." I said calmly "NO, WHY SHOULD I!?" "Ok then." I smirked. I did a backflip into the air and a cherry blossom pink beam shot out oh my hand. As soon as I did that he went flying. I turned to the blonde one. "Are you ok?" I questioned. "I'm fine..." He answered "What is your name?" "Hiro." ''Well, see ya around Hiro!'' I yelled as I ran off.

''This is our new student. Her name is Sakura Hinayoshi. She is a weapon, but she doesn't have a meister...Yet. Sakura, you can sit next to Hiro.'' Said Dr. Stein. I nervously sat beside Hiro. I heard whispers like Is she really meisterless? Hiro needs a weapon- Why don't she be his new weapon?

''Class dismissed'' As soon as I heard that I bolted out the door only to trip and fall on Hiro himself- Just my luck.


End file.
